


The Little Death

by mardi89



Category: Hercai (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, MiranPOV, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardi89/pseuds/mardi89
Summary: Set sometime after ep 46, probably between eps 47-48. Meant as a one shot possible missing scene.It's missing because it could never be shown on Turkish television...
Relationships: ReyMir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Story song: Symphony #5 by Gustav Mahler

She nearly attacked him as he walked through the door after work. 

Really he had been investigating things with Firat and going over old accounts to try and figure out what Aslan’s next move was, and to see if Azize would help him or thwart him. 

He knew she was in their bedroom, it was getting late after all, he’d stayed too long, she’d be upset. He wasn’t expecting this kind of attack.

She was dressed in one of the black nighties he bought for her so long ago on Valentine’s Day. The weather had turned colder and she usually wore a long silk pajama set to bed. He honestly never thought he’d see the lingerie he bought on her, it was more of a joke, or a pipe dream. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck the second he closed the door behind him. Her body was warm even with a chill in the room. She was kissing his neck, a hand snaking from the back of his neck into his hair. All the blood in his body rushed south. He froze for a moment before his hands automatically found their way to her back. He pulled her in closer and tilted his chin to give her better access. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced. His shy angel, standing before him in nearly nothing, touching and kissing him this way, _ asking _ .

It was the way she asked him, told him without words that she was ready only a few nights ago now, that set him ablaze. He always desired her, even when he was half dead. But the way she shyly gazed at him with such want and expectation made his heart beat wild. At the time he thought he might pass out, like the blood in his veins just evaporated into thin air. But now her silent pleas, her soft lips on his heated skin, made the blood rush through his veins like never before. 

He thought to say something, but then again he didn’t know what. He closed his eyes and let instinct take over. He quickly tilted his head down to capture her lips. Her urgency intensified, her mouth opening to him immediately. She wasn’t leading, but asking him to lead. She wanted to surrender to him, for him to take her away from the here and now, just for a little while. He sensed something in her essence that concerned him. It was almost a desperation, but he set it to the back of his mind and told himself that it was just her need for him. After all, he had the same constant need of her. To be close, to touch her, to breathe her in. And what harm was there in a husband and wife taking need of each other in the most natural way?

He kissed her intensely, imbuing every move of his mouth with his love for her. This way she would know that what she asked for was right, that only they could remedy each other’s woes. Together. He ran his hands from her small waist up her back and into her hair, feeling the airy fabric move with him. Her hands were at his collar now, pulling him in, unbuttoning. He shrugged off his suit jacket and stepped forward as she matched him step for step. Next his dress shirt went as she tugged at his belt buckle. He was hit with a sudden memory, blurry but viceral, the smell of hay and the feeling of her scrambling with his belt, her cold hands shaking as they touched his abdomen. He understood all too well her feeling of desperation then. The memories of their near death experiences would always haunt them. 

She made quick work of the belt and even the button and zipper, trying to push them down while maintaining their kiss. He stilled her hands, wanting to ease her haste. They had time. He wanted to calm her mind while making her heart race. He pulled away from her lips for a brief moment to strip down to just his boxers. He wanted to match her equally, not wanting her to do the work of his shoes and socks. She stood inches from him, waiting, vibrating with anticipation. When he stood and looked down at her, blushing cheeks and swollen lips, he knew the true definition of temptation. Is this how Adam felt the first time he saw Eve? This strange mixture of desires; to claim, to calm, to push in, to protect, to ravage, to revere. He could choose. She was asking him to, giving permission. It made him feel powerful and fearful all at once.

Sensing his hesitance she touched him, placing her hands on his chest, grounding him again. She looked a bit chagrined, like maybe she shouldn’t have worn the lingerie, that it was too much too soon. He put his hands over hers, reassuring her that nothing she did could ever be wrong. He bent down to kiss her, softly at first, coaxing, then intensely as before. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, but this time before she could press herself to his body he picked her up by the back of her thighs. She startled a bit and her lips pulled from his with an abrupt suction sound. They had never done this before. And judging by the way her eyes glittered in the soft light of the room, it excited her. Yet another first they were living together.

He took his cue from her and decided she was up for a bit of fun. A mischievous smirk bloomed on his face as he walked toward their new bed. Her eyes in turn widened, her doll-like appearance only fueling the blaze of his desire further. When he got to the edge of the low framed bed he tossed her expertly onto the soft mattress, earning a squeal of delighted alarm from her. She quickly covered her pretty mouth with both hands, accidentally pressing her breasts together in the process, leaving his mouth gaping. Like a moth to a flame he descended upon her, shocked at himself for not giving her perfect breasts the attention they deserved the moment he stepped in the room. 

She was breathless, silently giggling and aroused. She was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. He was above her, between her supple thighs, feeling her breasts press against his bare chest every time she moved, feeling the heat of her near to where he wanted it the most. He was in heaven. And he wondered, not for the first time, if it was indeed a sin to feel this much pleasure. But he took one look at her warm happy eyes and decided that no, it was not a sin. This was in fact the most natural, the most  _ beautiful  _ thing a person could experience. To love another. To express that love. To give and receive pleasure. It was sacred. He would never take it for granted.

She took advantage of his pensive moment to tease him by tickling, which he was immune to. She was not immune however and revenge was sweet. Her hips bucked up into him as she tried to escape his large fingers. Both stopped their game when the feeling of friction lured them toward a more serious goal. His hand tightened on her waist, his breath coming out hard. She ground against him experimentally, earning her a masculine whimpering moan. They both knew who was really in control here, and he didn’t mind at all. He’d happily submit to her every whim. 

She may have had him under her spell, but he had her pinned. From his vantage point he had an incredible view of her breasts. He loved all things about her, but he couldn’t deny that her physical beauty was what drew him in at first. She was small but strong, perfectly symmetrical yet unique looking, thin boned but curved and womanly. It was precisely these curves that frequently distracted him. He’d lost track of the amount of times he followed her with his eyes as she left a room. For so long those parts of her were forbidden to him, but now she was granting him access, no,  _ asking _ him to touch her. She wouldn’t have worn the lingerie if she didn’t want him to touch. 

So he did.

His large rough hand looked almost foreign on her small softness. But there was something about it that felt right. And she didn’t seem to find anything strange about it. On the contrary she was making delicious soft sounds at the back of her throat as his thumb grazed across her silk covered nipple. He could no longer resist and plunged back in to taste her moans. She pressed herself into his hand, encouraging him to grope harder as her hands raked the hair on his chest. He could stand it no more and tore his mouth away from hers to plant it on her breast, over the fabric at first but after a moment he ripped down a strap to expose her. Her hands flew to the back of his head, curling in his hair, keeping him where he was. He smiled at his work and moved to the other side.

Now she was writhing under him, the fabric of her lingerie bunched around her waist, looking flushed and pert and gorgeous. He released her for a moment to take a breath and to admire his work when he finally noticed the absolutely tiny panties that she wore. He obviously knew they were there, they were black to match, but didn’t realize what style they were until that moment. He leaned back further on his knees to admire them. She gazed down at him with slight annoyance and maybe even a devilish glint in her eyes. His hands moved to her hips of their own accord. The dark lace was slung low on her hips, showing her taut belly and rather adorable belly button. As he moved his hand across to graze her skin he noticed the intricate butterfly pattern of the lace. He didn’t remember buying these, which meant she had chosen them herself. Just for him.

That knowledge was like jet fuel for his passion and his heart rate skyrocketed. The blood pounded in his veins, his manhood throbbing almost painfully. He was losing his composure. He never wanted to frighten her, but the need to take her was becoming too much. He knew his eyes must have gone black just by the apprehensive look on her face. He tried to school himself but his hands shook as he gripped her hips. He placed a delicate kiss under her navel to let her know he would never hurt her and she gasped as he quickly lifted her up to turn her around. He needed to see the back of those panties, to pull them aside or rip them off her entirely.

She was startled of course and her legs got tangled around his for a minute, but he was determined and soon had her on her hands and knees in front of him. Now he could clearly see the tiny strings that led to a small embroidered butterfly that lay right above her buttocks. Not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined she would buy and wear something like this for him. He couldn’t stop himself, he was a man possessed. He gripped her tiny waist tightly, enjoying how his hands fit perfectly in the grooves above her hip bones. She gasped again breathlessly, but he could tell by the arch of her back that she was enjoying being claimed in this way. They had never done this before. He had wanted to since the first moment he saw her ass in all it’s glory, but of course he had waited patiently and gone slowly with her, as to not overwhelm her. Seeing as she herself chose to wear something like this for him, he knew she was ready for the reaction that it brought out in him.

His hands still tight on her waist he pulled her back into him, grinding his erection into her center, telling her what he would do with her. She let out a desperate whimper as her head dropped down and her arms shook. She was weak for him. She wanted it just as badly as he did. He took his cue and stripped off his boxers. He was a bit awkward in his haste, but nothing could dampen his lust for her. She stayed put obediently and waited for him to be ready. 

He was in awe of her trust in him. Only a few days ago she let her walls down for the first time in almost a year. It was so moving, her asking him to take care of her, giving her trust freely to him after everything he’d done. That night was one of the most special of his entire life. It was a new chapter, no, an entirely new book for them. Tonight was different. Tonight was about  _ need _ . It was about making her forget for a time, about letting himself go and using her trust as his safety net. 

He kissed her back reverently, telling her she was safe with him  _ always _ . She arched her back further and tossed her head so that her long dark curls covered the small expanse of her exposed skin. She was ready. His fingers danced around her hips, teasing the thin strings before he hooked one finger underneath and ran it down to the crease where the butterfly lay. He stretched the fabric aside, only a little at first, wanting to feel her readiness with his fingers. While his left hand was occupied stretching the lace aside, his right hand was free to grab a handful of her ass before moving his fingers to her center, feeling the soft hair there and spreading her open so he could feel. She was wet, evidence that his ministrations earlier were more than satisfactory to her. He pushed his middle finger in slowly, testing her. She was making soft sounds and wiggled a little as his finger settled deeper inside her. She liked this part, he knew from previous experience, but he worried a little that when his finger was replaced with something bigger it would be too tight. That same thought also aroused him beyond measure. Knowing that this position would make her even smaller. 

Now was the moment. He languidly pulled his finger out from her warmth, her walls already wanting to pull him back in. A shiver ran down his spine as he stretched the lace to it’s limit and grabbed a hold of his length to line them up properly. He pressed the tip to her entrance, letting her feel what was going to happen, giving her time to back out if she needed. Instead she backed into him, asking for it. He nearly spilled himself into her then. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to her in this way, so sexually charged and open about it. 

He grabbed on to her hip as an anchor and slowly pulled her back onto him as he pushed into her. He was right, she felt  _ so  _ small this way, it was delicious agony. Almost instantly her arms buckled under her and she fell to her elbows. He held fast to her hip but his other hand abandoned the lace of her panties and went to brace her stomach. She’d never had to hold herself in this position before, he wanted to make sure she was alright. The new angle of her body and his swift movement meant he was pushed in  _ deep _ . She cried out and he feared the worst until a long moan followed closely after. 

Deciding this sharper angle was even better, he let his hands roam her body, groping her ass, grabbing her waist, rolling her nipples between his fingers, all while maintaining a rhythm inside her. He could tell by her sounds that she was overwhelmed with sensations. It was all so new for her, each touch a surprise, each reaction a revelation. Her body began to move on instinct, searching for release, needing him to hit that perfect spot every time. In time he stilled his movements to watch mesmerized as she began riding him, pushing herself onto him and pulling away only to wiggle back down on him again. 

He was in a state of euphoria. It was almost an out of body experience, thinking this wasn’t happening to him, that the girl he knew could never do this. But here she was, his  _ wife _ , teasing the tip of him at her entrance, letting him watch as she sunk back down, sheathing the sword. He felt light headed but clear minded. His goal for the next brief moment was to reach his peak, and to help her reach hers. Both hands clamped down on her hip bones, possibly leaving marks, but that wasn’t something he was capable of being aware of in the moment. He held on for dear life as he drove into her. She was becoming loud now, but neither had the ability to stop. They couldn’t bring themselves to feel shame, not now when their target was within reach. 

Then she did something he never thought she’d do. She quickly moved her right hand from where it was flat on the mattress bracing her, down, down, down, to where they were joined. Her delicate fingers touched where he was swiftly pumping into her then to her sensitive nub. She touched herself as he stroked inside her, hitting just the right spot, over, and over, and over. 

Her scream was cut short and he feared for a moment as her breathing stopped completely. Then her walls began to clench and pulse around him and it pushed him off the cliff into the abyss. He felt his heart entirely stop for a beat as his essence streamed into her. They came back to life with guttural moans, still twitching and pulsating as blood changed course again in their veins. 

He waited for her aftershocks to cease before pulling out of her. He’d never seen her orgasm like that before, she was still shaking. He treated her with the tenderness he was incapable of just a few moments before, moving to his side of the bed and helping her to lay down on hers. She lay in the fetal position catching her breath as his hands grazed her skin, coaxing her to lay flat so he could finally undress her. She did as he told, her breasts bouncing from the movement and her heavy breathing. He drank in this vision of her, flushed fully pink and absolutely ravaged by him, her negligee bunched around her waist and her panties soaked. She looked like sin. But for the life of him he couldn’t bring himself to feel regret. Nothing they had done felt immoral, on the contrary, it was only good, only  _ right _ . 

He pulled the black silk from her as she lay in bliss. The black lace of her panties gave way easily and he pulled them down her shapely legs and tossed them somewhere into the room. She was so warm and malleable like this. He almost wanted to spread her open and take her again, the temptation of her thrilling him. She would have let him, he knew, but his rational mind took over and instead he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her up to lay her head on her pillow, stripping the blankets down so she could lay in warm sheets. When she was settled he crawled in as well and pulled her to him, the impossibly soft skin of her back against the rough hair of his chest. 

It didn’t escape him that they were in a similar position again, his manhood pressed against her backside. But this time they were content. They had escaped for a little while, taking each other to a place free from worry and thought. Their demons were exercised and could no longer haunt them. At least for the night.

He buried his nose into the dark depths of her hair and breathed in the scent of  _ life _ . He tucked his knees up behind hers and wrapped his right arm around her taut belly. His large hand nearly covered the expanse of her abdomen, but he wondered, no,  _ hoped _ deep down that very soon her belly would grow big and round with his child. With that thought he closed his eyes and spread his fingers wide, almost as if to will his wish into being. 

He drifted off almost immediately, both body and mind sated to their fullest extent. But something niggled. Not enough to rouse him fully, just enough to give him a slight feeling of unease right before the blankness of sleep took him. 

Something jiggled.

A door handle oh so quietly turned. 

An eye peered through the near darkness to see two bodies. Like a painting they lay in state and beauty, unaware of the thief in the night. Unaware of one who would taint their beauty with the sins of greed and envy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment!


End file.
